Power Rangers Reloaded
by Mark Mazza
Summary: Zordon must summon his first nine Power Rangers after they've all retired, re-assigning them power coins to combat the new threat of Zoltan and his Battle Rangers.
1. Chapter 1

**POWER RANGERS RELOADED**

Plot: In a time of extended peace on Earth, the remaining Power Rangers Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, Adam, Aisha and Rocky decide to retire forever. Zordon and Alpha 5 are now tasked with recruiting replacement Rangers. A new team unassigned by them, known as the Battle Rangers begin terrorizing Angel Grove. Zordon decides to summon his first nine Power Rangers, re-assigning them power coins to combat the new threat of Zoltan and his Battle Rangers.

 **CAST OF CHARACTERS**

Jason Lee Scott - The Red Ranger

Zack Taylor - The Black Ranger

Kimberly Ann Hart - The Pink Ranger

Billy Cranston - The Blue Ranger

Trini Kwan - The Yellow Ranger

Tommy Oliver - The White Ranger

Adam Park - The Black Ranger/The Green Ranger

Aisha Campbell - The Yellow Ranger/The Purple Ranger

Rocky DeSantos - The Red Ranger/The Orange Ranger

Zordon

Alpha 5

Lord Zedd

Rita Repulsa

Zoltan

Johnny Landry – The Red Battle Ranger

Chozen Sato – The Black Battle Ranger

Mike Bourne – The Blue Battle Ranger

Scarlet Wynn – The Pink Battle Ranger

Julia Mendoza – The Yellow Battle Ranger

 **CHAPTER ONE**

1\. Hilltop, Day. Almost mystical, slow, thought provoking music plays. Tommy Oliver practices kata with a stern look on his face. He completes his training. He observes Angel Grove, a pleasant and peaceful place.

2\. Angel Grove Youth Center, Parking Lot, Day. Tommy arrives where Kim, Billy, Adam, Aisha and Rocky await him. Tommy expresses what they've done over the years. They all admit that being a Power Ranger has advantages but has weighed down leading normal lives. The group begin pondering life after being Power Rangers. They agree they cannot do this forever. They all have college dreams and adult life aspirations. The Rangers conclude Zordon can always recruit replacements. They teleport to the Command Center.

3\. Command Center. Zordon and Alpha 5 welcome the Rangers. Tommy speaks for the team. He tells Zordon that they've been honored to have worked with him. They've saved Angel Grove and the World time and time again. Tommy says they've all grown from being Rangers. He says it's time to pass the torch to a new generation as they've brought the world into a time of peace from evil like Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. They want to go out victorious. Zordon honors their request and speaks from the heart about all they have done. Alpha 5 grows emotional. The Rangers turn over their power coins one by one, each thanking Zordon and Alpha. They put their hands together and shout 'Power Rangers!' one final time. Zordon and Alpha wish them well. Zordon teleports them back to the Command Center. Alpha discusses moving forward with recruiting new Rangers. A task Zordon says they will begin immediately.

4\. Zedd and Rita's Headquarters, the Moon. The evilest married couple decide on unleashing a new villain to attack Angel Grove. Goldar approves. Suddenly, a mysterious creature appears via teleportation. Zedd and Rita immediately identify him as Zoltan, a superior being. Zoltan is a dark blue alien creature who wears a dress suit. He says he's been monitoring their attack on Earth and has arrived to help them finally conquer the planet. Zoltan reveals 5 power coins for what will be used for his Battle Rangers. He will recruit five teenagers before Zordon can replace the now retired Power Rangers.

5\. Airport. Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, Rocky, Adam and Aisha further ponder life after being a Power Ranger. They're flying to Hawaii to take a break from everything and relax for once.

6.. Angel Grove Park, Day. Five teenagers: Johnny Landry, Chozen Sato, Mike Bourne, Scarlett Wynn and Julia Mendoza bully around fellow teens in the park. They all have martial arts skills and use them on the bullied. One teen tries to rise-up and battle them hard but is quickly thwarted by Johnny. Goldar suddenly appears and taunts the five teenagers. He then tells them they'll all be working for Zoltan now! Goldar and the five teens are teleported away.

7\. Zedd and Rita's Headquarters, the Moon. Goldar and the five teens arrive. They are scared at first until Zoltan introduces himself. Zoltan tells them they've lived petty lives but now it's time to become Battle Rangers. He makes all kind of promises to the teens about how they'll help them conquer the planet. They accept the power coins. They morph.

8\. Morphing Segment. Johnny Landry: The Red Battle Ranger. Chozen Sato: The Black Battle Ranger. Mike Bourne: The Blue Battle Ranger. Scarlet Wynn: The Pink Battle Ranger. Julia Mendoza: The Yellow Battle Ranger.

9\. Downtown Angel Grove, Day. The Battle Rangers terrorize and begin destroying the city.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

1\. Command Center, Day. Zordon and Alpha observe the destruction they're witnessing. Alpha says they must recruit new Power Rangers and fast. Zordon says they do not have enough time. He orders Alpha to all nine of his one-time Power Rangers.

2\. Airplane, Day. Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, Rocky, Adam and Aisha are excited to be flying. Suddenly they are teleported away. Everyone on the plane reacts in shock.

3\. Switzerland Peace Conference. Jason, Zack and Trini are actively involved. They too are suddenly teleported away.

4\. Command Center. Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, Rocky, Adam and Aisha arrive. Jason, Zack and Trini arrive. They are all shocked to be in Zordon's presence again. Zack jokes if this is a reunion. Zordon has them all observe the viewing globe to witness the Battle Rangers. Zordon says there was no time to recruit new Rangers. He also says the Battle Rangers are empowered by Zoltan, a very dangerous possessor of perhaps the most powerful power coins in any galaxy. Alpha explains that's why Zordon needs all nine of them. Zordon asks if they will all serve him once more. All nine eagerly and loyally agree. Tommy then says with nine of them and only six power coins they can't all team up. Zordon says he has been working on additional power coins in the time since Tommy became the White Ranger. Alpha states after the Green Ranger coin powers were lost, they understood that there may be a need for new power coins in case of an emergency. Zordon states this is that emergency. Alpha comes forward with nine power coins in an open case. Zordon says the original coins will go to the originally assigned owners. Jason is the Red Ranger. Kimberly is the Pink Ranger. Billy is the Blue Ranger. Zack is the Black Ranger. Trini is the Yellow Ranger. Tommy is once again the White Ranger. Zordon says now is the time to present the three new power coins. Each of these Ranger costumes will have resemblance to the original five power rangers. Rocky is now the Orange Ranger. Aisha is now the Purple Ranger. Zordon then pauses and announces Adam as the new Green Ranger (without Dragon shield). The power coin for the new Green Ranger is a completely different coin and unaffiliated with the original Green Ranger, Alpha explains. Zordon announces that Jason and Tommy will work together as co-leaders of the nine Power Rangers. Jason and Tommy shake hands and agree that "It's Morphin' Time!".

5\. Morphing Segment. The nine Rangers morph.

6\. Downtown Angel Grove. The nine Power Rangers arrive and confront the Battle Rangers. A massive nine on five battle ensues.

7\. Zedd and Rita's Headquarters, the Moon. Zoltan and company realize it's nine on five. Zedd sends in his putties.

8\. Downtown Angel Grove. Putties arrive and make it an eleven on nine battle in favor of Zoltan's Battle Rangers. The Ranger quickly dispose of the putties regaining the nine on five advantage. The Power Rangers and Battle Ranger take a pause in the fight, standing in a straight line across from each other. Jason confronts the opposing Red Battle Ranger in a verbal exchange, ordering them to flee or be defeated. Johnny the Red Battle Ranger refuses. The Battle Rangers call for their Zords, giving the Power Rangers no use but to call for their own Zords. The Battle Ranger Zord morphs together. The Power Rangers (original five) morph with the new three (Orange, Purple and Green) to form the most powerful Zord yet with eight attaching Zords. Tommy calls for the White Tiger Zord. Further chaos ensues, buildings destroyed. The fight continues until all Zords are eventually brought to the point of being unable to continue.

9\. Street Level. The Battle Rangers make threats of future doom and teleport away. The Power Rangers teleport back to the Command Center.

10\. Command Center. The Power Rangers, Zordon and Alpha confirm that future fights against Zoltan and his Battle Rangers will be eminent.

11\. Zedd and Rita's Headquarters, the Moon. Zoltan tells the Battle Rangers they did a good job and this is all just beginning. Evil laugh. Fade out.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

1\. Angel Grove High School, Day. The nine Power Rangers roam the hallways in between class. Jason and Tommy lead the discussion on entering the Team Martial Arts Competition at the Youth Center. They need a third team member to enter. Rocky throws in his hat to volunteer. Bulk and Skull overhear it and Bulk concludes if they can enter, so will they.

2\. Zedd and Rita's Headquarters, the Moon. Zoltan, Lord Zedd and Rita catch wind of the competition. Zoltan summons Johnny, Chozen and Mike to enter the competition. They adhere to the command.

3\. Angel Grove Youth Center, Day. The place is full of excitement. Ernie wishes Jason, Tommy and Rocky good luck, who are surrounded by Trini, Kimberly, Billy, Zack, Adam and Aisha. Trini gives the trio motivational prep to strengthen their inner focus. Bulk and Skull arrive in karate gear. Bulk is beyond overconfident and approaches our heroes warning them they still have time to bow out of the competition. The Rangers laugh it off with hysterical reactions. Jason wishes Bulk well in the competition as the comedic duo walk onward. Tommy jokes that they still need a third member. Johnny, Chozen and Mike enter in martial arts gear backed by Scarlet and Julia. All five of them looking fierce and dedicated to fulfilling Zoltan's command. Billy's wrist watch is paged by Zordon. The Rangers huddle around him, as Zordon informs them those are the Battle Rangers who just entered. He continues that they are under Zoltan's orders and to use extreme caution. The Rangers discuss how to handle this scenario and the danger of things getting out of control in the youth center. They decide to carry on with competing.

4\. Competition Floor. The host welcomes everyone. Bulk and Skull are outraged at needing a third member. They scoff at Ernie who laughs off and refuses to join their team as a third member. Bulk and Skull are forced to sit in the crowd and watch. Bulk goes on about how they would've easily won it all. The tournament is made up of 8 teams. Each match is one on one and a team must win two out of the three individual matches to advance and face another team in the next round. Matches are done on a first to score three points system, with points being scored with contact made from the waist up to the chest. Jason, Tommy and Rocky breeze through tournament bracket undefeated as do Johnny, Chozen and Mike setting up the two teams to meet in the finals. Rocky and Chozen are each elected by their teams to compete first. Rocky is intimidated by the sinister level of confidence Chozen showcases. Rocky starts off fine, scoring the first point. Chozen threatens Rocky's life and is warned by the official to knock it off. Chozen delivers a brutal assault to Rocky and by the time he's done, Rocky is out cold and laying nearly lifeless. The Rangers go into a concerned panic, rushing the floor. Two medics, Ernie, Billy and Trini check on Rocky and confirm he still has a heartbeat. The official disqualifies Chozen, who laughs like he could care less, he's done his work. Johnny, Chozen and Mike challenge Jason and Tommy to a straight up brawl. Zack steps right in by their side, all fired up, accepting the challenge. Adam steps in alongside Zack. Scarlet and Julia call out Kimberly and Aisha, who stand ready to fight. Security, officials and judges storm the competition mat to break up the groups from fighting.

5\. Angel Grove Youth Center, Parking Lot. The Rangers look on concerned as Rocky is loaded into an ambulance and driven away to the hospital. Jason and Tommy vow that they will avenge him. A car pulls up alongside the Rangers blaring its horn. Johnny is the driver and the Battle Rangers are inside laughing at them about Rocky. They burn rubber and speed off. The Rangers are filled with rage. Tommy loses it and sprints after the car but cannot keep up and stops as they drive off into the day. The Rangers catch up to Tommy who stands scowling and catching his breathe. Fade out.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: A CALL TO BATTLE**

1\. Command Center, Day. Tommy stands before Zordon, with Alpha as the only other one present. It's a very deep hearted, slow-paced discussion. Tommy tells Zordon it was supposed to be a time for all the Rangers to move on and for Zordon to find new Rangers. He concludes "But Zedd, Rita… and this Zoltan. They wouldn't allow that. They want a war. They've wanted to conquer this planet from the beginning. I wanted to retire because somehow… I knew maybe we could just pass our mantle to another team. They could save everyone. I wouldn't have to be the one to worry anymore. This is on another level now. This was a personal attack. I know you told us never to escalate this battle with them unless they forced us too. (pause) Well… it's time to escalate this battle. How many attacks has this city or this planet faced? How many people have died? How many are going to? How long have you been battling Rita for? Eight to ten thousand years ago? How many years have we been battling Rita and Zedd for? When does it end? Where does it stop? When do we put them away once and for all? Like I said, we're aging and we want to move on with our lives. We have only one way to… and that's to attack them. (pause) Zordon. (pause) I'm proposing an all-out attack on them… on the moon." Zordon tells Tommy this has never been proposed but he cannot disagree with him. Zordon leaves the decision and the power in him and the Power Rangers. "We're with you, Tommy." Jason states. Tommy turns around shocked to see Jason, Kimberly, Billy, Zack, Trini, Adam and Aisha all standing in the far distance. They walk forward towards him. "We heard every word you said." Kimberly states. "It's time to end this." Zack says. "I agree" says a voice. The group turn and see Rocky in a bit of pain standing there. They are equally as excited as they are amazed. "Rocky, he nearly put you in a coma." Says Adam. "I wasn't quite as hurt as I made out to be in. I simply got the wind knocked out of me. A lot of wind." The Ranger gather around him and welcome him back. The Rangers morph! The Rangers teleport to the moon.

2\. Zedd and Rita's Headquarters, the Moon. Zedd, Rita and Zoltan are taken by surprise by the sudden appearance of the nine Powers Rangers. Zedd calls the putties upon the Rangers. The Rangers rip right through them. Zoltan calls upon the five Battle Rangers who immediately find themselves surrounded by the Power Rangers. The Battle Rangers take down the Purple, Blue, Orange and Green Rangers. The White, Red, Black, Pink and Yellow Rangers go head to head and defeat the five Battle Rangers and snag their coins. Zoltan teleports back to Angel Grove to wreak havoc. Zedd, Rita and Goldar taunt the Rangers, who decide to teleport back to Earth.

3\. Angel Grove, Day. Zoltan transforms himself into a giant and begins taking out buildings. The Rangers arrive and witness his reign of terror. They call for their Zords and defeat Zoltan following a lengthy fight. The Rangers celebrate.

4\. Zedd and Rita's Headquarters, the Moon. Zedd, Rita and Goldar agonize in Zoltan's defeat.

5\. Command Center, Day. Zordon and Alpha commend the Rangers for a job well done. Tommy promises they'll defeat Rita and Zedd another day but for now Zoltan and the Battle Rangers are defeated. Tommy turns in the five Battle Rangers coins to be secured by Alpha. Zordon informs the Rangers that the now former Battle Rangers were transported safely back to Angel Grove by Alpha. He guides them to witness the viewing globe. Zordon says the former Battle Rangers will be able to continue their lives, with no recollection of being Battle Rangers. Jason says "but they'll still be bullies.". Zack jokes they can put an end to that. The Rangers share in a laugh. The Rangers go all hands in and shout 'Power Rangers!'.

THE END


End file.
